


Accident

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Accident by Woodz, Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Two times Eric thinks Sunwoo is cheating on him and the one time he catches him in the act.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Accident

Eric is coming home later than usual. It’s not his boss’s fault that the marketing reports were late. Eric just wanted to go home to his boyfriend, Sunwoo. He had messaged Sunwoo that he would be home late and might not be home until ten that night, four hours after his usual time for being home. Luckily his boss had bought him dinner so he wouldn’t need to eat by the time he got home. As Eric unlocks the door, the muscles in his body immediately tense up. There’s a perfume that Eric doesn’t recognize lingering in the air. Eric slips his shoes off and loosens up his tie looking around for any sign of his boyfriend. Eric walks towards their bedroom, the overwhelming stench of the perfume only getting stronger the closer he gets to their bedroom. Eric opens the door, his body relaxing slightly at the sight of Sunwoo at the computer with headphones on wearing nothing but one of Eric’s t-shirts. Eric leans against the doorframe, Sunwoo turning around in the chair with a small smile. 

“Hi baby. How was work?” Sunwoo slips the headphones off his head and looks over at Eric who starts taking his work clothes off. 

“Long. Tiring. I’m glad I’m home with you though,” Eric cracks his neck before taking his dirty clothes to the hamper. 

Eric tilts his head at the sight of a piece of lacy fabric that he’s never seen before. Eric grabs them and holds them up before turning to Sunwoo. 

“Whose are these?” Eric looks over at Sunwoo, his face paling slightly at the sight of the fabric. 

“Th-They’re mine,” Sunwoo looks down at his legs, “I wanted to see if I liked them. They’re really pretty.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me baby? I would have bought some for you,” Eric puts his clothes and the panties back into the laundry hamper, Eric grabbing some sweats from the closet and putting those on. 

“I was nervous,” Sunwoo bites at his lip then turns the computer off, “Do you want to cuddle?” 

“Of course I do,” Eric lays down on their bed, Sunwoo crawling onto the bed and laying next to Eric, “What did you do for dinner love?” 

“Chanhee came over and bought me food. We hung out for a bit until he went home about an hour ago. He misses hanging out with you too,” Sunwoo traces the tattoos on Eric’s shirtless chest, “Why do you have to work so much all the time now?” 

“Baby you know that I can’t help that. I can’t make the marketing teams work faster so I can do the reports faster,” Eric frowns and runs his hand through Sunwoo’s dark brown hair, “Is Chanhee the reason the perfume smell is so strong?” 

“Probably. He got a new perfume and wanted to show it to me,” Sunwoo looks up at Eric, “I know you can’t help it. I just miss you Eric. I miss you so much. You’re never home anymore.” 

“I know I’m not Sunwoo. I know. And it kills me that I can’t come home and have dinner with you. It kills me that I can’t come home at a decent hour and watch dramas like we used to. I’m trying my hardest Sunwoo,” Eric sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “You and Chanhee have been spending a lot of time together recently.” 

“Yeah. Why does that matter? Are you jealous?” Sunwoo scoffs and rolls his eyes at the look Eric gives him, “What?” 

“So what if I am jealous Sunwoo? He gets to see my own boyfriend more than I do. You know how much that hurts? I have to sit at work with the knowledge that one of my best friends gets to spend more time with the love of my life more than I get to. I hate not being able to see you Sunwoo,” Eric pinches the bridge of his nose in hope that it will prevent the impending headache. 

“Oh for fucks sake Eric. I get lonely! You know I have abandonment issues! My parents  _ left _ me! I have no one besides you and Chanhee. You two are the only two people who are here for me. So yeah, I’m spending more time with Chanhee because my fucking boyfriend is stuck at work for hours to the point where I can’t even eat dinner with him most of the month! I have to sit and roll a die on how many hours it’ll be until you get home. The one person who has helped me through everything can’t even be here for me! Yeah I’m spending a lot of time with Chanhee, but don’t you for one fucking second think that you not being here isn’t any less painful because he’s here! I’m in love with you Eric! Why else would I stay here and wait for you to come home?” Sunwoo sits up on the bed, tears streaming down his face. 

Fuck. Eric was an asshole. He never meant to hurt Sunwoo. 

“Baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to undermine your trauma and feelings. I’m so sorry baby. You can have Chanhee over as much as you want. I’m so fucking sorry baby,” Eric sits up and looks over at Sunwoo who sniffles and makes grabby hands at Eric, “Come here baby. I’m so sorry.” 

“‘S okay. I’m sorry for yelling,” Sunwoo looks at Eric and kisses his nose, “I love you.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s my fault for not thinking. Can you forgive me baby?” Eric asks as he pulls Sunwoo close into a hug, “I love you too Sunwoo. So so much. I’m so sorry for being so selfish and only thinking of myself. You don’t deserve that baby.” 

“It’s okay Youngjae. I love you lots. I know work is stressful and not seeing me is hard. Everything’s okay now. I promise,” Sunwoo hugs Eric back tightly, his chin hooking over Eric’s shoulder as Eric rubs his back.

Too bad Eric couldn’t see the sly smirk that graces Sunwoo’s features.

_ Yeah, I know it’s accident. Not your fault. _

Eric is coming home late again, this time only being two hours later than his usual time off. Eric will actually be able to spend more than forty minutes with his boyfriend before going to sleep. Eric unlocks the door, his heart rate speeding in anxiety as the sickly sweet aroma of Chanhee’s perfume hits his nose. He walks inside and sure enough, there’s Chanhee on the floor by the coffee table, open soju and beer bottles surrounding the two of them. Eric slips his shoes off and then takes his tie off. He walks towards the bedroom and changes into pajamas before walking out into the living room. He puts his hood from his hoodie up and ties the strings then grabs the empty bottles and throws them out. 

“Have you guys eaten already?” Eric stretches then walks into the kitchen to look for a bottle of water. 

“Mmhm. Chanhee bought food,” Sunwoo’s speech is slurred and he keeps leaning against Chanhee so he doesn’t fall over. 

“There’s some in the fridge for you. I should probably head home,” Chanhee stands up, legs wobbly from the amount of alcohol he drank. 

“You’re not going anywhere. You two take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Eric opens the fridge and grabs the food along with some water before walking to the coffee table and sitting down. 

“Are you sure Eric?” Chanhee yawns and sits back down, Sunwoo crawling over to Eric and kissing his cheek. 

“I’m sure. I have to leave early tomorrow anyway for a meeting,” Eric starts to quickly eat the sushi that Chanhee had bought him, “Thank you for this and thank you for keeping Sunwoo company when I’m gone,” Eric beams at Sunwoo and Chanhee. 

“Anything for you two,” Chanhee smiles and finishes the last of his soju, Sunwoo finishing up his beer. 

“How was your day at work baby?” Sunwoo leans against Eric with a bright smile, Eric ruffling Sunwoo’s hair happily. 

“It was alright. Sangyeon finally yelled at the marketing team to be quicker with their reports or they can do them themselves,” Eric holds out a piece of sushi for Sunwoo, Sunwoo quickly opening his mouth and taking it. 

“Does that mean you’ll get to come home earlier?” Sunwoo asks, his eyes lighting up with hope. 

“It does baby! I might not be able to come home at six all the time, but I should be able to come home at that time more often!” Eric presses a small kiss to the side of Sunwoo’s head, Chanhee smiling lazily at the both of them. 

“YAY!” Sunwoo tackles Eric into a hug, Eric laughing and hugging him back.

Eric buries his face in Sunwoo’s neck, Sunwoo’s shirt loose enough to see straight down the back of his shirt. Eric’s heart rate speeds up in anxious worry at the sight of deep red lines down Sunwoo’s back. He doesn’t remember making those marks on Sunwoo, but Sunwoo can be clumsy. Eric squeezes his eyes shut and holds Sunwoo closer. He doesn’t want to believe it. It’s not true. Sunwoo was  _ his _ . No one else could touch Sunwoo like that. There’s  _ no way _ Sunwoo would do that to him, right? Right? Eric lets a tear slip from his eye as Sunwoo snuggles closer into Eric. Sunwoo pulls away from Eric and sits up again with a smile then frowns at the sight of the tear on Eric’s face. 

“Why are you crying?” Sunwoo down at his boyfriend in worry. 

“I’m just happy that I’ll get to spend more time with you baby,” Eric lies easily as he sits up and holds out another piece of sushi for Sunwoo. 

“I’m happy too!” Sunwoo beams, his mouth full of the sushi. 

“You guys are so cute together,” Chanhee smiles at Eric and Sunwoo, Sunwoo nodding his head and kissing Eric’s cheek for emphasis. 

“We’re soulmates!” Sunwoo beams at Chanhee, bile rising in Eric’s throat at the thought.

“Yeah. Soulmates,” Eric smiles slightly to himself as he finishes up his food, “I love you Sunwoo.” 

“I love you too Eric!” Sunwoo grins and leans against Eric, a dark and unknown look flashing behind Chanhee’s eyes as he looks at Sunwoo and Eric’s joined hands. 

The longer that Chanhee stares at them, the more sick Eric feels. Chanhee is just here for moral support. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. Chanhee is just friends with Sunwoo. Eric feels the world spinning around him and he’s not sure how much more he can handle before he gets sick. 

“Hey baby? I think it’s bedtime. Are you okay with sleeping with Chanhee instead of me?” Eric asks, his tone slightly dripping with venom that goes right over Sunwoo and Chanhee’s head with how intoxicated they are. 

“Mmhm! We can cuddle tomorrow right?” Sunwoo looks over at Eric who nods his head with a smile. 

“You love me right?” Eric looks over at Sunwoo who tilts his head in confusion. 

“I love you. Always have and I always will,” Sunwoo grins at Eric, Eric nodding his head with a small smile, “I’m always yours. I promise.” Sunwoo kisses Eric’s cheek. 

Sunwoo and Chanhee stand up and bid Eric a goodnight before they retreat to Eric and Sunwoo’s room. Eric would probably call Sangyeon and beg him to bring a spare set of work clothes knowing he wouldn’t be able to walk into that room tomorrow morning. Eric plugs his phone in and sighs as he lays down. He pulls a blanket over himself before staring blankly at the wall. 

“What did I do wrong?” Eric mumbles to himself as the tears well up in his eyes and begin to fall freely onto the pillow. 

How could someone who  _ promises _ that they love you do this? Was he worthless? Eric isn’t even sure if this is true. There’s no way right? Sunwoo loves him...right?

_ Yeah, I know it’s accident. Not your fault. _

It’s been a week since Eric saw the marks on Sunwoo’s back and the image plagues his mind. Eric has confided in the only people he knows who can help him. His boss, his older brother, and his older brother’s husband. They all gave Eric the same advice; Confront Sunwoo and talk to him about it. Eric is planning on it. He fully intends to, but Eric has no idea what to say to him. What would he even do if it’s true? Would he kick Sunwoo out or would he be the one to leave? Eric’s not sure if he could stay in that apartment if what Sunwoo is doing behind his back is true. Of all people, Choi Chanhee? Their best friend that’s been there since the beginning? Sunwoo and Eric have been together for two years. Has Chanhee been with Sunwoo for just as long? How long has this been going between them? Eric wasn’t sure, but all he does know is that he’s beyond sick thinking about the two of them together. 

“Eric, why don’t you go home early? You look like you’re about to puke,” Sangyeon sits on the corner of Eric’s desk, Eric looking up at the older with tears in his eyes, “Eric.” 

“I know it’s stupid to be crying. I should have known. I knew the signs from my dad, how could I not recognize the sign from my own boyfriend?” Eric wipes his eyes before he logs out of his computer and sighs. 

“You’re in love. Love does things to us. It happens Eric. You should go home and get some rest. You don’t have to come in tomorrow if things go bad okay?” Sangyeon pats Eric’s back before leaving the younger’s desk. 

Eric grabs his jacket and slips it on as he makes his way down the hallway and the seven flights of stairs to the front door. Eric begins the short walk home from his office building to their apartment,  _ his and Sunwoo’s apartment _ . Eric pinches the bridge of his nose as he walks down the sidewalk, mothers and their children side eyeing him from across the street. Eric rolls his eyes and walks into the apartment building. Eric was lucky enough to only live on the bottom floor making it easier to move out when things end. Eric walks down the hallway towards his apartment, Chanhee’s perfume permeating the entire hallway making Eric’s knees wobbly. His jaw is clenched as he reaches the door and puts his hand on the doorknob. He can hear them. He can hear Sunwoo’s grunts and Chanhee’s moans. The bile in Eric’s stomach rising to his throat. At least he won’t have to confront Sunwoo now. Eric shakily twists the doorknob and opens the door. He knows they haven’t heard him. They don’t know he’s here. Eric slams the door shut, a slew of curses falling from Sunwoo’s mouth at the sound. Within minutes Sunwoo and Chanhee are out of Eric and Sunwoo’s bedroom, both pale at the sight of Eric. 

“I thought that I was going crazy. I thought that just maybe, just  _ maybe _ I was wrong. I thought that I would bring it up to you and you would laugh in my face before telling me that you loved me,” Eric laughs as tears stream down his face, “I thought that maybe my boyfriend of two years would tell me when he wants to leave. I guess I was wrong about one thing. I guess I was wrong to believe that you actually loved me,” Eric laughs sadly and sighs, “I guess I was also wrong to believe that my best friend would come to me if he was interested in my boyfriend.” 

“Eric, wait,” Sunwoo starts and sighs, “I was just lonely and Chanhee offered to come here and keep me company. We weren’t expecting it to go further than just cuddling. It’s an accident really!” 

“An accident? A drunken night one time might be an accident! Sunwoo I’m not fucking stupid! I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am. You did this because I was at work too much? Because I’m at work getting money to buy things for you? Because I’m at work getting money to pay for our fucking bills? Because I’m trying to make sure that we have fucking food in our fridge? You don’t think I don’t have fucking trauma too? My father cheated on my mother and my mother moved us to an entirely different country in the middle of the fucking night Sunwoo. You know how I feel about cheating. I’ll have my shit packed and moved out by the end of the week,” Eric scoffs and charges into their room before packing as much clothes into his suitcase as he can. 

“Eric wait! We can talk about this please! I love you!” Sunwoo cries out and follows after him into the bedroom, “Please. Please don’t leave me.” 

“You should have thought about that Sunwoo. I’ve done nothing to make you question my love for you! Why would you do this to me? Why? If you wanted to leave why didn’t you just tell me? I would have understood! I know you need that constant attention and love! Why the fuck wouldn’t you just tell me Kim Sunwoo?” Eric turns around to look at Sunwoo, his eyes red and puffy from crying. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you! I love you Eric. Please you can’t leave!” Sunwoo cries as he looks down at Eric who laughs and wipes his eyes. 

“You have Chanhee now. I hope you two are happy,” Eric walks out of the bedroom before turning to Chanhee, “Treat him right please. You obviously have something that I can’t give him,” Eric walks out of the apartment and down the hall. 

He grabs his phone and calls Jacob, his brother immediately picking up the phone to answer him. 

“Eric? Are you okay?” Jacob asks as he hears the choked sobs coming from his younger brother. 

“He was cheating on me Cobi. He doesn’t love me. C-Can you please pick me up?” Eric walks out of the apartment building, the sound of car keys heard through the phone, “I’m going to be at the park across the street from the apartment.” 

“I’m on my way baby. I’m so sorry Eric,” Jacob tries to soothe Eric through the phone as Eric walks to the park across the street and sits on a bench. 

“It wasn’t an accident Jacob. It wasn’t an accident,” Eric looks up at the sky, his tears making his vision go blurry. 

_ Yeah it is not accident, it's your fault _ .


End file.
